blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Ideas
Dragon Ball Ideas *I'am planning on making a DragonBall series for the wiki but first to make this work! Timeline: Dragon Ball: Emperor Pilaf Saga/ CURSE oF tHE Blood Rubies / The Path To Power Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess In Devil's Castle Dragon Ball: Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga/ Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure General Blue Saga / Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Commander Red Saga / Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Fortuneteller Baba Saga / Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Tien Shinhan Saga / Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone Vegeta Saga Namek Saga Captain Ginyu Saga Frieza Saga Dragon Ball Z: The World Strongest- To explain this one we say that Goku beat Frieza with the Spirit Bomb and they went home. However with this Garlic Jr.'s saga is changed as well as Trunks Saga. Garlic Jr. Saga- Goku is here in an alternate version. Trunks Saga Dragon Ball Z: The Tree Of Might- Takes place if Garlic Jr. Saga doesn't happen and Goku defeats Frieza with the spirit Bomb. Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug- Once again Goku beats with Spirit Bomb. Goes False Super Saiyan Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge- Goku Gains True Super Saiyan Form. Androids Saga Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Imperfect Cell Saga Perfect Cell Saga Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Cell Games Saga Great Saiyaman Saga World Tournament Saga Babidi Saga Majin Buu Saga Fusion Saga Kid Buu Saga Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Sonic The Hedgehog *A SOnic Series Based off of the Games is coming out with SUper Mario as a counterpart. *A series called Sonic Battle will be coming soon. *Chaos Quest artwork for scenes an characters is coming out Super Mario *A Mario Series based of the Games is coming out to Counter act teh Sonic series in a sota of Pokémon Game way. Not sure to include Donkey Knog titles in it. *One of my old series Super Baby Mario(SBM) will be uploaded *Yoshi X Crash Bandicoot *An old series I made known as Crash And Friends will be a Free join soon. Pokémon *PokéQuest is currently being made. *Gonna upaload Pokemon Wild another SBM old show Rayman *Start making episodes on wiki. Fierce Rivalries *Start episode 1. Policies *Will be similar SFW except with some added and removed rules * Schedule Alot Fanfics Equals A schendule of what to do what day. Starts Monday *Monday: Super Baby Mario, Chaos Quest , Chao Life, DB Heroes, Pokéquest *Tuesday: Sonic The Hedgehog ,Super Mario , Chaos Quest , Chao Life, PQ, Luis In La-La Land *Wednesday: Truth Or Dare, Chaos Quest, Chao Life, PQ, Pokémon Wild *Thursday: Block Battles, Chaos Quest, Chao Life, DB EA, PQ, Yoshi X, The Blurayviewer *Friday: Mamodo Battles, Mamodo Fury, Chaos Quest, Chao Life, Sonic Battle. PQ, Crash And Friends *Saturday: Mickey's Quests For Power, Fierce Rivalries, Mega Man Master Battles, Rayman Friends And Foes, Chaos Quest, Chao Life, DB AF, PQ *Sunday: Super Smash Bros. Trials, Chaos Quest, Chao life, Mega Man Master Battles,PQ, Pokémon Diamond Category:Blog posts